For Now, Forever
by KawaiiSleepyKitty
Summary: Hitsugaya isn't particularly a fan of unearthing old memories. Bleach fanfic, started out initially as a one shot but somehow evolved into a full going story... yeah dunno, but maybe it'll go well? Rated T.
1. Nervous Meetings

**I was looking over some Bleach pictures I unsurfaced in my phone and suddenly felt like doing this so... It's been quite a while since I last watched Bleach... but I really felt like writing some Karin x Hitsu stuff~ It was initially just gonna be a one shot but... yeah didn't work that well... huh... weird? I dunno how far it'll go! Just depends whether or not you guys like it so far :3**

**Anyway, please do enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Nervous Meetings _

Toushiro looked at the steadily growing amount of paperwork on his large desk. The small captain of whom had grown considerably since the war with Aizen, glared menacingly at the piles.

"Matsumoto!" He yelled, eyebrow twitching. Rangiku slowly appeared into the room.

"Hai, taicho?" She smiled sheepishly. Toushiro glared at her.

"You know," he growled. "This paperwork was supposed to be gone by the time I got back. What's your _excuse_?" Rangiku looked down shamefully.

"Well... I was going to do it but... I uh... Promised Kira that we'd celebrate..." She looked everywhere but her taicho's eyes. Hitsugaya glared at her, his eyebrows narrowing more then you could think possible.

"It's always got to do with Kira, hasn't it, Matsumoto?" She flinched at his biting tone. "And celebration of what exactly?" He wracked his brain for anything remotely interesting in Soul Society worth celebrating.

"It's been two years since the war, Taicho," she said, tilting her head to this side. His brows relaxed as he thought about it. It was indeed the two year anniversary from that day. He thought about it some more. Actually, a lot had happened during those two years. Kurosaki Ichigo had become the 5th Squad Captain, although it took much convincing of the Captain-Commander and Kurosaki's power, well to put it simply, made everyone else's look outdated. Although in the end he did give in and agreed to join the 13 Gotei Divisions. Rukia, had finally managed to become his Vice-captain and much to her dismay, she was "stuck with that worthless idiot's paperwork" as she put it.

Also since no one was stationed full time in Karakura town, all captains took on the occasional responsibility. Ichigo was mostly responsible for it, but this month Toushiro decided he wouldn't mind taking the roll - after all, that would give him a break from paperwork and give him some good exercise fighting some rogue hollows.

"You do realize I'm leaving tomorrow and this paperwork was supposed to be done before today, right?" He sighed and crossed his arms lazily over his chest. She sighed as well and nodded.

"I guess that means I can't come with you to the Real World then..." Toushiro laughed bitterly.

"Of course you can't! I have to do this where as you must stay here and for once do your job!"

Rangiku sighed in defeat and nodded obediently. She knew there was no escaping it this time. Her taicho was already in a seriously bad mood, she didn't want to make it worse - that would mean almost certain death.

Later that evening Toushiro sat in his room and stared motionlessly out of the window. He would be leaving to the real world tomorrow and he hadn't anywhere to stay. Ichigo actually had offered for him to stay in his room but he didn't want to stay there because _she _was there. He couldn't keep a clear mind or anything around her.

"Great," he spat. His mind was now full of her again. Not that she was never in his thoughts - she was always there he had just tried to ignore it. His face never gave anything away though, which relieved him.

The moon shone brightly that night, and all the thoughts of _her_ made it insanely difficult to sleep but in the end, he finally managed to drift off.

—

She awoke at a dream. She felt light salty tears beading in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head and hurried to the bathroom to drown her face in cool water.

Staring at the window in her room, her feet moved without her consent. She cursed the hope that lingered deep within her. Despite herself, she looked out of the window. No one was there. She knew this of course, but she couldn't help the slight feeling of disappointment that always followed.

It had been four years since he was last here, and he was someone she would never allow herself to fall for like this — ever.

Crawling back into bed, she shut her eyes, draining every thought of the image of the boy she had only really had contact with once.

—

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho, you're leaving already?" Toushiro turned his head to see Renji as he approached the Senkaimon Gate.

"Yeah," he nodded. Shortly after Renji's arrival, Ichigo also came. He nodded to Toushiro and Toushiro nodded back.

"See you in a month then," ichigo said with a grin. Toushiro nodded emotionlessly to the now youngest captain. "And I've already told my dad about you coming. He'll be away with Yuzu, but Karin has just gotten on summer vacation so she'll be there and I uh... Didn't get a chance to tell her."

Toushiro tried to hide his flinch at the sound of her name.

Kurozaki Karin. It was her who had this power over him. And what's worse, she didn't even know he was _coming_.

He nodded solemnly and hurried through the Senkaimon.

—

Shortly after entering, Toushiro found himself back in Karakura town. The smell and sights becoming more familiar to him as he headed to Urahara Kisuke's shop.

"Hitsugaya-san!" Urahara said delightedly as the now taller white haired captain came into the room.

Said captain nodded to the ex-captain.

"I expect you're here for your gigai?" Urahara noted. Toushiro nodded.

"Please," he said shoving his hand across each other on his chest. Kisuke nodded and disappeared for no more then one minute.

Quickly Toushiro switched into his gigai. He muttered a word of thanks to the shopkeeper before disappearing down the road towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

In his old outfit, a black collar shirt with pale washed jeans and black shoes, Toushiro stared at the building in front of him labeled:

クロサキ医院

He sighed robotically before knocking on the door. He heard a voice from inside of which said something along the lines of "I'm coming".

Suddenly the door burst open. Toushiro's eyes widened at the sight before him. Her face was still pretty much the same although she had changed considerably. She was much taller now although to his delight, he was about six inches taller. Her body became that of a matured woman and her once more flat chest became... No longer flat...

Her hair was longer too, it now reached just before her elbows. Her eyes were as beautiful as he remembered.

"Karin..." He murmured, recollecting himself.

Her face was a mixture of pure anger then hatred then confusion. It took her a moment before she could speak. Her forehead creased as if she was trying to find the right tone of voice to use.

"What're _you _doing here?" She demanded. He sighed mentally. He knew it would be this way.

He thought about how he should answer her demand.

_I came because of a mission. _

_I actually came just for you. _

"A mission." He said averting his gaze. He could feel her glower intensify.

"Okay, but why are you _here-_" she demanded again. "At _my _house?" He looked back at her.

"Kurosa– I mean, Ichigo, said I could stay here."

"He seemed to neglect me that information," she growled. He looked away again, not sure if that was aimed at him or she had been talking more to herself. Should he just leave?

As if catching onto this thought, Karin quickly opened the door.

"Well..." She muttered. "I guess there's no helping it."

He couldn't resist the slight smile that appeared on his lips. Maybe she _did _want him to stay. He entered the house and carefully removed his shoes.

—

_Toushiro_. Karin repeated his name in her head as she saw him standing there, in the doorway, in the same clothes that he had worn that day they first met. Although now he was much much taller and for some reason he looked much more mature, his appearance had grown from cute little shorty to a sexy-ass tall hunk. She fought against a sudden urge to hug him, his turquoise eyes- as captivating as ever, luring her in.

When he said her name, his voice alone let alone the sight of his lips made her heart begin to race.

The happiness instantly drowned out of her face as she remembered the very reason she fought this feelings.

He had left, for so long. She hasn't seen him in four years. It had seemed before he felt he could just toy with her feelings and come and go when it pleased him. This made her angry all over again, albeit with a slight hint of happiness.

Suddenly a look in his eyes made her think he was going to leave again.

_No_. She thought.

She wouldn't let him leave her again, not without a goddamn explanation this time. She felt somewhat ridiculous thinking like this, but her body acted on it's own.

She opened the door and let him in. She thought for one millisecond that she saw him smile, but like that would ever happen in her presence. She doubted he ever thought of her once in these four years.

Why would he?

"Karin," she was pulled from her thoughts. She looked at the white haired captain.

"What?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"I can stay somewhere else," he mumbled, shoving his hands inside his pockets. This was awkward to say the least. She didn't know what to say. She didn't _want _him to go but how could she say that without giving the wrong idea?

_Well, wrong idea for him but right for me. _

She shook her head.

"No," she said wandering upstairs as Toushiro followed. "Ichinii wouldn't want me to neglect one of his friends." It was a shitty excuse but he seemed to buy it.

Toushiro shrugged and walked into Ichigo's room. It had been exactly the same as when he was here before - when Soul Society had deemed him a traitor. He shook the memory away. He had been hurt to many times to feel anything real again, and there Karin stood, as if trying to break down his comfortable wall.

"Okay well, Freeloader-san," she smirked at this. "Dinners at 7," with that she turned and began walking away, before a certain word made her stop.

"Thanks," Toushiro muttered. She didn't turn around but nodded to the wall in front of her, knowing he would see. She turned her body to the right and began descending the stairs.

As soon as she was gone, he shut the door lightly and flopped onto the bed.

He turned his head to the side. He saw Ichigo's closet and then remembered that the tall shinigami had previously mentioned he could also borrow his clothes until he got some of his own. Toushiro smirked and hurried to the closet, curious to know the carrot-headed shinigami's style. As he opened the doors he sighed.

Of course Ichigo had to have perfect taste in clothing, nothing he could make fun of him for, although he usually left the mocking to Renji.

Defeated, he helped himself to some that had a sticky note saying "日番谷 冬獅郎" he sighed. At least he spelt his name right but forgot the 'captain' as per usual. It was a light, white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans like the ones he was wearing. He figured he'd might as well skip on the trousers knowing Kurosaki was still much taller then him.

Taking the shirt into the bathroom he had a quick shower and changed.

Toushiro pulled his hand up and down the long sleeve. He liked this material. It wasn't too cold or too hot. Perfect for his skin temperature.

He sat on the bed with a towel lazily slung over his shoulder, gazing out of the window at the blazing sun. He cursed. He hated summer with a passion. The heat and everything that went along with it. He laid back down on Ichigo's bed and suddenly felt exhaustion take over.

**X**

Ichigo flipped his cell phone open and saw he had finally received the message he had been waiting for.

Opening the message, he sighed.

MESSAGE: TO Kurosaki Ichigo

FROM Ishida

Kurosaki, I do not want to know how you got my cell phone number, but anyway—why do I have to answer every single damn call you make? Am I your freakin' wife or something? [Don't answer that.]

Anyway, stop worrying about Karin already. I doubt Hitsugaya will eat her.

-END-

He sighed and shut his phone.

_Well Ishida was no help at all... Maybe Chad–_

"ICHIGO!" He flinched as he saw Rukia approaching with her want-to-kill aura. "Where the HELL have you been?! Do you know just how much fucking paperwork you left me with, fool?!" He sighed. She was piss- haha nah, she was beyond freakin pissed.

"Rukia~" he whined. She stopped her ranting and looked at his pouting face.

"W-What...?" She sighed and crossed her arms, previous traces of anger beginning to disappear. "What're you doing up here on this cliff anyways?"

"It's the only place I could get signal," he said innocently and pointed to his cell. All traces of anger reemerged in Rukia's face and her fist came down hard on the orange-haired shinigami's head. He howled in pain.

"Leave Karin alone you idiot!" She yelled. "She's practically a woman!"

**X**

"Toushiro," Karin knocked on Ichigo's bedroom door. When no answer came she knocked again, a little less patient. After no answer came again, she fought the urge to break down the door.

"_Toushiro_." She sang dangerously. She opened the door and saw the white haired captain asleep on the bed. Her face relaxed and she walked over to him.

His sleeping face was kinda cute.

She felt a strange sense of longing then. Quickly she stood and stomped out the room slamming the door behind her, which evidently woke the drowsy captain.

She cursed her feelings as she stomped down the stairs to the kitchen.

Toushiro drowsily looked at the alarm clock on the dresser and jumped up. It was ten past seven- he assumed that Karin considered that late. He walked quickly but gracefully down the stairs and walked into the dining room. The smell of the food was amazing.

"Yuzu," he looked behind him to see Karin. "Was the one who made the food, so... I can't guarantee it's taste." She slammed the food down in front of him as he sat at the table. He shivered. She seemed to be bipolar with her slight shy-ness turning into abnormal Kurosaki rage. He sighed quietly as not aggravate the young girl anymore. "It looks delicious," he noted truthfully. He caught her slight blush and smiled mentally.

"Well," she muttered. "Lets just see if you still think that after you eat it." She sighed and sat herself down opposite him.

During the meal she barely touched her food as she stared at the captain, looking for a sign of disgust on his face when he took a bite. When she found none she surrendered and began eating her own food.

It had a slightly spicy yet sweet taste. It reminded him of Karin. Spicy yet sweet, gets angry yet is kind. He sighed and looked down at his already finished food.

The perfect name for this was _tsundere a la cuisine. _

"Toushiro?" Karin called him back from his thoughts. He looked up at the expectancy on her face.

"It was great," he said, quickly catching on. She seemed to relax in her chair. Despite himself, a small smile stretched across his lips.

"What?" She demanded, pouting slightly. He shook his head.

"I'm gonna go catch some rest — these gigais' are rather restricting." He sighed stretching his left arm. She nodded as he disappeared upstairs, her eyes lingering on him for longer then necessary.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Might need to rewatch Bleach though...I half forgot how the characters act :/ It'll get better though, I have quite a few ideas** **swimming ~ **


	2. Realisations

**Sorry for such a late update on this story! I've been juggling two and I obviously can't multitask :P**

**Anyways, a bit of a short chapter, but it's important leading up to later events =)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and followers, the support is greatly appreciated!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Realisations _

Toushiro awoke to the familiar sound of a hollow. He didn't have time to think before he jumped up and quickly separated himself from the gigai. He rushed out the door with Karin's questions of "where the hell are you going?!" following him.

"Out," he answered simply. Before she could respond he was gone.

"AUGH!" Karin glared at the door. Part of her thought that someone from Soul Society had come, judging by the over eager face he was making. She slammed the cooking spoon on the counter and glared at the floor. If Ichinii had come, she was going to beat the fuck out of him for not telling her Toushiro would be coming.

She looked back at the door and sighed, and despite herself, she went out hurrying after him.

—

"HYOURINMARU!" The hollow's head whipped around to see the white haired shinigami draw his katana. It let out a long howl. Suddenly, it spoke.

"_You're the shinigami that killed my mate!_" Toushiro's eyes widened.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He had fought and killed a similar looking hollow, but it was a long time ago and it never showed any signs of being intelligent.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Toushiro growled. The hollow snarled and advanced towards him.

"_You shinigami have deemed us evil therefore you think you can kill us whenever it pleases you!_" The hollow lifted one long claw hand towards Toushiro. He shifted to miss the contact, the claws only just scraping his white haired captain ignored the creatures rant until the sound of his name drew his attention.

He stared, horrified, at the person behind the hollow.

The hollow, undeterred, lifted it's claws to strike again.

"Karin...!?" The hollow paused and looked towards Karin, it's jagged mouth lifted into a lopsided grin.

"_Since you took away mine, I'll take away yours,_"

Before Karin had time to think let alone duck, the hollow changed position and it's clawed hand connected with her unexpecting body.

"KARIN!" Toushiro yelled, his arm outstretched towards her.

In an instant she was flung back against a tree. Blood splattered everywhere and she fell limply to the floor with a choked cough.

The hollow laughed mercilessly until the sudden spike of the captain's reiatsu stopped it.

"Bankai." The hollow turned to face Toushiro. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."

The maleficent yellow eyes of the hollow widened visibly and it didn't even have time to comprehend Toushiro's strength before it had a very fiery and pissed off zanpakutō slash it in two. Overkill maybe, but Toushiro was too pissed to care.

In a puff of dark smoke it began to slowly disintegrate.

Toushiro was still half stunned that the hollow had showed intelligence, and he knew he would have to report it to Seireitei right away, but those thoughts were pressed to the back of his mind.

Toushiro didn't stop to think before he used shunpo to arrive by Karin's side and he didn't hesitate like he may have if she was conscious as he scooped her up in his arms and shunpo'd to Urahara's shop.

—

"Urahara!" Toushiro yelled, his voice wracked with poorly hidden alarm and desperation. Urahara appeared instantly in the doorway.

"Tessai-san," he said. "We have a possible fatality, can you please take Karin-san to the healing room?" Tessai quickly emerged and hurried to pick Karin up.

When Tessai looked at him with a questioning glance, Toushiro realized he had a very firm grip on the young girl. He released her immediately and Tessai carried her into the opposite room to be healed.

Toushiro looked down at the floor and forced back a pained shudder at the sight of Karin's blood all over his Haori. His eyes widened as he realized it was on his hand too. He clenched his hand into a tight fist.

_I let her get injured. _

_I didn't protected her in time. _

"She will be fine. You brought her just in time." Toushiro looked up and then down by Kisuke's legs and noticed a black cat sitting by his feet, it's tail lightly wrapped around his leg.

"Yoruichi..." Toushiro murmured, allowing himself to be comforted by her words.

Granted, seeing her seemingly lifeless form had really frightened him.

During the time when he was running over here with her, his mind had unleashed all the reasons he had stayed away from her in the first place.

It's true that he was partially careless before and although he wouldn't admit it, he was ready to go rogue just to be with her. When he had met her and she had asked him to play on her soccer team, she was just a kid and to him, she still was.

Actual age gap aside, she didn't act any differently to him, despite her abnormal Kurosaki rage. For anyone looking from the outside, they could've been the same age.

In the beginning he wanted to see more of that little black haired girl. It was enough that she could see him, and it was obvious she possessed power.

It was when that hollow attacked that he felt it. A fear he wasn't used to, a fear he didn't understand, and he had felt it again.

He thought that she was going to die.

He knew better then to form any sort of relationship with a human because it was illogical. His time in the Real World had finished and he could never _truly_ go back. He was alright with that, though. He had his duties in Soul Society and, as far as he knew, he had left the past behind.

But when he _saw _her, he wanted to protect her.

During the war with Aizen, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her. But, even though he _hates _to admit it, Matsumoto was correct. If he _had _stayed with her, she would've been in constant danger. If anything had happened to her, or if Aizen had seen her as his weak point–

He could have really lost her.

Personal feelings aside, she was a human and he was a Shinigami and that, was never going to change.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	3. Awkward Moments

**Sorry, I know, a late update but here is chapter 3! **

**Warning: **Warnings for quite abrupt POV changes

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Awkward Moments_

A large storm hit karakura town. I opened my eyes slowly, a horrible throbbing pain in the back of my head caused me to whimper. Every single part of my body ached. I couldn't move anything except my eyes and even that hurt.

"Kurosaki-san," I looked slightly to the left to notice Urahara.

"Urahara..." I muttered and I felt my throat burn with the effort. Suddenly I remembered Toushiro.

_If that stupid idiot had just told me where he was going...! Ugh! _

"Toushiro," I mumbled. "Where is he?" I tried to sit up but was urgently forced back down by Urahara.

"Please stay still," he cautioned. "You may speak but if you move your ribs will break again. You have not fully healed."

I sighed and gave a very small nod to the man.

"Good," he smiled.

"How long... Was I out?"

"Three days," he said solemnly. "And Hitsugaya-taicho hasn't left your side since then." I heard a smile in the mans voice. I looked slightly behind him and sure enough, there he was, slumped against the wall in his gigai.

"He hasn't slept for those three days so I guess he's catching up." With that Urahara smiled to me and mentioned something about tea before disappearing out of the room.

I sighed. I was completely unable to be mad at him. Even as he slept his face was creased with worry. I smiled despite myself and giggled lightly. The motion hurt like hell so I stopped straight away and winced. The noise did though wake up the once sleeping captain.

I quickly shut my eyes pretending to be out still, seeing how long I could fake it. He didn't seem to notice. He slowly moved over here and took a wet towel that was in a small bucket I had seen for a second before closing my eyes, he squeezed the excess water out and gently dabbed my sweaty forehead. He was looking after me.

_Well it's his fault so he should. _

Inspite of myself, I couldn't help the sense of happiness that spread through me at this. I felt my cheeks betray me as they became hot and I was sure they were red. Suddenly the towel was gone and I was afraid he noticed I was awake. But then I felt his fingers brush some of my hair to the side. My heart began pounding in my chest when I felt pressure on my pillow on either side of my head. I felt Toushiro's nose touch mine. If I was in better condition I was sure I would whack him to the wall but I couldn't move and not just from the pain but from something else I didn't know — my body refused to move. I wanted to open my eyes but I was afraid what I might see.

I felt his head tilt as his nose moved and I could feel his breath just above my lips. A shiver ran up and down my spine until the door opened.

"Karin-chan~!" I opened my eyes and saw Toushiro was sitting up again, far away from my face as if he had never been leaning down. "Are you awake?"

I pretended to have just woken up so I wouldn't give away my lie of sleep, although I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew. I felt my heart still racing and...

"Karin-chan, are you alright? Your face is very red, do you have a fever?" Urahara walked over to me and I saw Toushiro look at my face then I saw his eyes widen and he looked away almost instantly. He knew.

He stood and walked toward the door.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Urahara looked over his shoulder at him."Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," he answered simply and disappeared out the door. I sighed. Urahara shrugged and looked back at me.

"Drink this," he helped me up so that I could sip the strange mixture.

"What is it?" I asked as I drained the cup. I wrinkled my nose. It tasted like green tea gone wrong.

"Yoruichi gave it to me to give to you, it will speed up the healing process." I nodded and thanked him before he laid me back down. I closed my eyes. I heard Urahara leave and the door shut.

Maybe I should've just opened my eyes... Either way he found out. I sighed heavily, already feeling more in control of my body.

The sudden opening of the door startled me. I spun my head around — maybe a little too fast, to see Toushiro in the doorway. He walked over to me and sat down. He didn't look... Mad ... Actually he didn't look like anything. Emotionless fool.

I felt my eyebrows narrow on their own.

"How're you feeling?" He asked. I looked at him slightly unsure. Okay two can play the oblivious game.

"Fine," I mumbled. Just as I said that I felt slightly dizzy. "Maybe I do have a fever,"

I grumbled under my breath, readying myself for much awkward tossing and turning soon to come. Suddenly Toushiro's arms were on either side of me and his face inches from mine.

"What're you—!" I felt my face grow hotter. Then clunk. His forehead hit mine.

"Your head does feel quite hot." He backed away and stood. "I'll call Urahara." As he began walking away I quickly grabbed his trouser leg.

"Wait," I mumbled, starting to get slightly drowsy. "Stay..." I closed my eyes and made myself more comfortable. I heard him sit back down.

"And..." I felt his gaze on me. "You are now my slave."

"Haaaah?!" I opened my eyes and I saw him jump up.

"It was your fault I'm like this!" I spat. He grimaced.

"Why did you come!?" He quickly retorted.

"Water~" I sang. He stared at me, a pissed expression all over his face.

"Kar—"

"Water~"

His eye twitched.

"Karin—"

"Wateeerrrr~"

He snatched the empty glass that was in my hand and stomped out of the room. I smiled and sat up, stretching. I quickly got up. I didn't want to sit in here forever. I opened the sliding door which led to the garden and back door. I left the Urahara premisses and wandered down the road towards the park. I really needed some air.

I filled the glass with water and began my way back to Karin's room. I sighed.

I shook my head. I was completely out of it. I had let my emotions control my actions. Again.

As I opened the door I dropped the glass on the floor and darted out of the empty room.

I called Karin's name but didn't get a reply. I cursed and began searching everywhere. I felt a strong sense of guilt cover my thoughts.

_If something happened to her again I ... _

I was panicking. Since when did I panic over one girl like this?

I shook my head. I hurried around karakura town and eventually wound up at the soccer field in the park.

_Why didn't I think of coming here first..._

There I saw Karin sitting in the middle of the field. A huge feeling of relief whirled around me. I shunpo'd to her side and she stood up quickly, shocked.

"Toushi—"

Without thinking about it I enclosed her in my arms. I could feel her heart beat fast in her chest. Her long hair which was tied now in a ponytail, blowing in the light breeze.

"Toush—"

I let go of her and clasped my hands over her shoulders.

"What do you think you were doing?! Disappearing like that?!"

She looked away from me.

"Karin!"

Once she looked back at me and caught my eyes, I noticed how piercing they had suddenly become.

"Why should you care? And anyway," she began, looking down. "You disappeared all the time without a trace ... Can you imagine how I felt?!" She flung her head back up to look at me, she wasn't crying but even I could tell she wanted to. "Four years, Toushiro!"

I let my hands drop from her shoulders back to my sides. I averted her gaze. I felt a prickle of shame dart at my sides.

"Look at me," she demanded. I scrunched my eyes shut.

"Damn it Toushiro, look at me!"

When I didn't, she continued.

"Why?" She demanded again. "Why can't you even look at me? Why are you so... So damn confusing?! Are you enjoying this? This constant ..." She trailed off, seeming at a loss for words."I know you don't care about me like—"

"What?"

She looked at me confused.

"I do care, Karin! All I ever did was so I could ensure your safety..." I looked down.

"Four years," she murmured.

"I do care, Karin." I assured her quickly. She looked at me for a long moment.

"Then show me."

I looked back at her and paused. We stood there for a long time staring into each others eyes before I broke the contact by looking away. I wanted to say how I truly felt, I did. But how could I? It was illogical to try and begin something when I was leaving—something that would just cause more pain for the both of us later. She sighed. My gaze shot back to her.

"Forget it," she shrugged and before I could stop her or say anything, she walked past me, back towards Urahara's shop.

* * *

**Please stay tuned for next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and support!**


End file.
